New system for an Old Tenno
by Primus Legacy
Summary: A Lone Tenno and a broken Cephalon search for a strange signal coming from the moon to only be sucked into a sudden void rift and flung into Emerald Forest. First story so don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the story**

 **This is my first crossover and first story I have created like, ever…**

 **So hey sit back and enjoy and please tell me how you think the story is so far and hey, maybe some tips and tricks for story making.**

 **Anyway let us get to the story and not waste any more space shall we!**

Chapter 1 -

' _ **Somewhere Around the Moon'**_

"Hey Ordis are you sure the strange signal is coming from the Moon?" the young tenno asks. " _Of course Operator, I would not make any mistakes and venture into any unstable or Heavy - cLOneD DegenerAtes - Grineer Armadas searching this new area of the Moon"_. "Ok, just making sure because the last time we did this- _***WARNING, WARNING UNSTABLE VOID RIFT HAS OPENED AND HAS CREATED A STRONG GRAVITATIONAL FIELD***_ "- well shit…, ORDIS GET US OUT OF HERE...NOW!" the furious space ninja screamed out. " _I'M TRYING - AsShoLE- OPERATOR BUT THAT BLAST HAS KNOCKED OUT THE ORBITERS THRUSTERS AND MOST OF OUR SYSTEMS!"_ the broken cephalon yells back. "WELL AT LEAST LOCK UP THE ARSENAL AND THE FUCKING INFESTED ROOM SO THAT WE HAVE SOME WAY OF DEFENDING OURSELVES FROM THOSE CORPUS SCAVENGERS AND GRINEER SCOUTING SHIPS!". " _Very well but i suggest that you go - KIll YoUrSElF - to stasis for safety"._ "OK IM GOING!".

' _ **Emerald Forest: Ruined Temple'**_

"Don't worry I got this!" A red figures says while stuck by a giant black feather . "RUBY!" a blonde bombshell yells at the now named red figure. _***BOOM***_ a large meteor crashes into a large black bird attacking the soon-to-be friends of our little ole' story.

' _ **Five minutes ago on a nearby cliff'**_

"Ozpin we need to get the kids out of there now" a blonde lady says to the man beside her. "Don't worry Glynda i'm sure they will be fine...i believe…" Opzin says back.

 _ **'Back at Emerald Forest'**_

"what, was, THAT!" The blonde punner yells out. "I believe that was a meteor Yang." The black clothed female states. "oh thanks...I KNOW THAT BLAKE". Yang states. "Then why did you ask?" say Blake. "I WAS BEING RETORICAL", "WELL YOU WEREN'T DOING A VERY GOOD JOB AT IT NOW WERE YOU". Meanwhile a white clothed female rushes at the stuck ruby to help free her and not get impaled by the DeathStalkers Stinger. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Whitey yells at Ruby. "so are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a little...Difficult. But if we are going to do this, we have to do this together. SO if you quit trying to show off, then i'll be...nicer. "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this..." Ruby retorts. "Your Fine".

" Uh... guys we still got the giant grimm to take care of..." the -meh- fighter whines out. " Our objective is right infront of us" Weiss exclaims, "She's right, Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs...there is no point in fighting these things" says Ruby.

 _ **'Crashsite 30 minutes later'**_

 _"Alright we seem to have crashed onto a - CrUmY ROcK - unknown planet without anyway to contact the Lotus or any of our Surveillance Sector of our Clan, I do hope the Operator will wake up from - THEre BEaUty SlEep - cyrostasis soon so they can help with repairs since we need the foundry to forge new parts for the - RuST BUcKeT - Orbiter...we really should have asked the Research Sector for a drone I could use for repairs if this ever happened...darn"_ Ordis exclaims. _***CYROSTASIS DISABLED*** " Or I could just wake them up now",_ -a few minutes later- "Ordis have we safely landed on a past version of earth or am I seeing things?", _"Operator your awake! This is great now we Can finally get the - WEaPOn MaKEr - Foundry online to craft the parts we need to fix the Ship!"_ , "not so loud ok...but you know the first thing we should do is make sure that no Grineer are around so we can safely start repairs without distractions", _"Yes yes Operator that is true, I guess I jumped to far ahead for repairs"_ "Its fine Ordis you were just excited or something after all...anway get the arsenal online and retrieve my Ash Prime with my Dread, Hikou Prime, and Nikana Prime," _"Yes sir Operator",_ "Also check the geographical surroundings so we can gain our bearing on locations". _" Alright Operator, now lets see here... oh my Operator the seems to be some sort of crystal-like objects that are giving off different elemental reading from underground! We should look at this new element later on to see how we can upgrade our weapons for - OVeRpOWEriNG OuR ENEmiEs - stopping assaults on Relays and the Ostorons Tenno!"_ "We will but for now we need to- Ordis we got people with weapon 5 clicks away and closing, I'm going to go check them out.", _"Alright make sure to - KIlL THEm aLL - resort to violence if necessary"._ "I always do Ordis, and please don't blow up anything while I'm gone..."

 _ **'10 minutes later with team RWBY'**_

"~We on our first mission, we are our first mission~", "Great now we got an overexcited dolt..." Weiss sighs out. " Why wouldn't she be, we got a mission from Professor Ozpin soon after team were formed, and we aren't even supposed to have missions yet because we are first years so you should expect her to be overly excited about getting a mission this early" Yang explains. "Well she still needs to tone it down because that crash is bound to attract a lot of grimm into the area so we need to be ready" Weiss retorts. "Well we also can't be on guard to much or they can still-", " What is going on Blake?" Yang questions, "Something is in the trees...". As Blake finishes her sentence The Tenno rushes at team RWBY grabbing Ruby and holding his blade at her neck. "What are you doing here, don't you know its dangerous to be out her at night time..." the Tenno says. "WELL we are out here on a mission to investigate a meteor crashing in Emerald Forest, so we should be asking what your doing here." Weiss snaps at the Operator. The Tenno releases Ruby and bows in apology. " I'm sorry for attacking you and holding you hostage, allow me to escort you to the crash site". "Thank you but we know where it is "Ruby cheerfully says. "Well then allow me to join you on your way to the crash site since I am investigating this as well...", 'Hopefully they don't get suspicious of me'. "Anyway... can we get a move on so we can get back to Beacon as soon as possible" Weiss huffs. ***BOOM*** 'god damit Ordis...'. The group rushes toward to the explosion as another goes off.

 _ **'Crashsite 5 minues later'**_

"HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT!"Ruby yells out, "Well it looks like a ship Rubes..", "I know that Yang I just haven't seen one like that before!", "It might just be some secret Atlas project that went wrong...you see anything like this Weiss?", "Most certainty have not, not even my father has mentioned anything like this when he is with General Ironwood.". The Operator sighs " Well its not from this world I can tell you that". "And you would know that how Mr. Cyborg-ninja.", "Because its my Orbiter that I came here with Ice Queen", "HEY!". _"Oh Operator you have returned, hold on you have some - PRIMitiVe LifEForMS - company with you, and luckily I have gotten the thrusters working in perfrect order but the Orbiter will still need major repairs for breaching the atmosphere again so I suggest we find a secluded area to hide the Orbiter in until we can - LEavE ThIS CrrAP-P ShooT - leave this planet"._ " Well that's great Ordis but I need you to open up the hatch so our guest and I can come in.", _"Of course Operator"._ After the Tenno showed them around the Orbiter they were getting ready to leave when Ozpin called Ruby. "Hello Professor Ozpin how can I help you?", "Hello Ms. Rose Mrs. Goodwitch wanted me to call you to see how you were doing before we sent in team CFVY to recover you since you were taking longer than expected.", "Oh well there is a reason for that you-see-we-were-onourwaytothecrashsiteofthemeteorandthenacoolcyborgninjaguycameandsaidhewasinvestigatingthecrashaswell-", "That's enough Ms. Rose, how about you bring this - Cyborg Ninja Guy - to Beacon and we can discuss things further."

 _ **'Ozpin's Office'**_

"OZPIN, are you seriously bring an unknown and potentially hostile person into our school because you want to identify who this is and if General Ironwood has something to do with him!", "Why yes Glynda I am because if we can make him an Ally against Salem and her forces then we could just possibly have a much greater advantage against her than the other way around, after all if he was able to sneak around our cameras after his initial leave of the crashsite and remain out of our sight until they reach team RWBY then this person is very well a powerful piece that has been added to our war against Salem and her forces.", "I know this Ozpin but this is very risky and I just don't think bring them here right away is the smartest thing to do". Team Ruby arrives as well as the Operator. "Ah Ms. Rose I'm glad you could make it, and you must be Mr. Cyborg Ninja that Ms. Rose explained through the call", "Indeed I am, and who might you be?", "I am a Tenno, Master of gun and blade, and a protector against the Corpus and Grineer that Threaten the Orgin system", "Oh, and is there anyway you would like me to call you other than Tenno?" , " You may call me Watcher as that is what my fellow clanmates call me", "Ok Watcher may I ask who the Corpus and Grineer are?". Watcher sighs, "The Corpus are money driven brokers that say they are followers of the Void, they will do anything for the right amount of cash, While the Grineer are power hungry People that terrorize people and colonies for their resources and blindly follow the Queens that are believed to be ascended from an ancient race of advanced humans that were killed off a long time ago.", " Do you believe that we will have to deal with the Corpus and Grineer anytime soon?", No, seeing as I got here through a rift in the void I doubt they would be able to follow". An akward pause is there for a good 30 seconds. "Ms. Rose your team may leave now, I will ask for a full report at a later date", "Aww, I wanted to stay and hang out with the cyborg ni- I mean Watcher...", "Oh stop your whining and lets go get some rest you dolt". After team Ruby has left Ozpin ask glynda to leave if she distest him being left alone." Now that we are alone, I would like you to attend my school and observe these students as a one-person team", "hmm..., I will on one condition", "and that is?", "Can I have a place to put my ship."

 **And would you look at that the first chapter is done and my hands are cramped to all hell. Welp I probally should give you the details of each Frame and how my Operator looks so you will have a better time see the story play out in your head. So here they are**

 **Operator:  
** **Suit: Manduka**

 **Arms: Manduka**

 **Hood: Manduka(Open)**

 **Legs: Zabuza Greaves**

 **Hair Color: Black and Red**

 **Warframes**

 **Frost: Normal skin w/ Squall Helmet**

 **Color: Black and Red**

 **Ash Prime: Koga Skin**

 **Color: Black and Red**

 **Harrow: Standard**

 **Color: Black and Red w/ yellow accents**

 **Volt: Normal skin w/ Arrester Helmet**

 **Color: Black and Red w/ yellow accents**

 **Weapons - these will be added onto when they are written in as I don't want to write every single one I use with them in...scary thought there...**

 **Primary**

 **Dread**

 **Secondary**

 **Hikou Prime**

 **Melee**

 **Nikana Prime**

 **Peace out my dudes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ho im back yo with chapter two**

 **Nothing new to say so lets get into the story**

 _ **'Beacon Academy: Watchers Hangar'**_

"So this is the place i can store my ship in while i stay at your Academy to observe the students?", "Yes it is, and i would like you to take Profes- **Doctor** Oobleck to show him your ship, im sure he would be very impressed with the technology even if he is only our Remnant historian at our school", "Sure thing Ozpin i will just need to make sure he doesn't go near the Helminth Infirmary and the Somatic Link so he stays safe", "I will be sure to inform him". Five minutes later a hyper-active green haired man walks -runs- into the Hangar the Watcher was waiting for him in. "Soyoumustournewallyfromspacetocombatthegrimmandhelptrainournewhuntersand huntressatourfineAcademy-", "Doctor Oobleck i presume" 'he wasn't kidding when he said he was hyperactive" "Yes i am **Doctor** Oobleck at your service as i will be accompaning you to retrieve your ship or as you call it Orbiter from the Emerald Forest", "Lets hurry before it gets torn apart by grimm or is discovered by any raiders or theives in the area" "Yes let us not-waste-anymore-timetobuildabrandnewgenerationof proctectors of the worl-". Before Oobleck could finish a ship zooms by while being followed by military bullheads. _"Operator i have run into a bit of trouble as you tell so if there is anyway for you to hide me then i would really apriciate it as the cloaking device has been damaged greatly!"._ "Well at least we don't have to go into the forest...ORDIS GET INTO THIS HANGAR AND WE'LL CLOSE THE DOOR BEHIND YOU", _"Oh hello operator and thank you for the assistance, I'm on my way"._ Ordis lands into the hangar and the doors slam behind him blocking out the chasing ships. Meanwhile Ozpin is getting chewed out by General Ironwood, "Ozpin what are you thinking letting that unidentified ship into Beacon grounds!", "Well that would because the ship belongs to my new student, honestly James do you think i would let a ship in for no reason", "Still Ozpin what makes you think that this is the best course of action". Watcher bursts into the room looking straight at Ironwood "Why were there ships attacking and chasing my Orbiter Ozpin!", "well that would be because of me due to the fact it hacked and stole data from My military, and who might you be", "I am Watcher and if you don't want your precious military destroyed then i suggest you stand down before Ordis ruins everything your military has and will do", "...Fine". "Now now Watcher I do not believe threatening the entirety of Atlas military is a great way to start off meeting for the first time" Ozpin states. "Well you got me there, and I do have one question when it comes to attending classes...do I have to wear the uniform?", "Well seeing as that is a problem since we really can't put you in one with all the sharp points on your armor since you refuse to take it off.", "Well I could just come to class in person if you would like, after all, today when I entered the class people stayed far away as possible", "You can...leave that armor?", "of course and I'm not inside the Warframe just to clarify.". "Then how are you controlling it, Wirelessly?" Ironwood questions, "No, for I am using a Somatic Link to project my conciseness into the warframe, well I guess you could say wirelessly". "And what do you mean you can come here in person, where exactly are you"? Watcher sighs "Go into the Orbiter and the is a middle door behind the arsenal, I will meet you there...and you may tag along General", "Alright then, I guess we will see you there".

 _ **'Watchers Hangar 20 minutes later'**_

"Ozpin are you sure that this 'watcher' person won't shoot us as soon as we enter there ship?" "I'm sure James, if they wanted to harm us then they would have done it a long time ago when they arrived". Ozpin and Ironwood walk into the hangar and into the Orbiter to see the truth behind Watcher's identity. "Well here we are Ozpin and he is nowhere in sight, I told you this was a trap!", "Now now James you need to calm down, remember he will meet us in the middle room", "I...whatever lets just get this over with, even though...this technology is years beyond what we have now and can help protect Remnant for the future of humanity and faunus-kind alike", "James if he would share this with us then I would most likely be standard weapons he owns or even basic transportation upgrades". They enter the Middle room with the Somatic Link inside. "What is this some kind of throne room, does he want us to surrender the kingdoms to him?!", "James I believe this is the Somatic Link he was referring to, that would be my guess", After Ozpin says that the Somatic Link opens up to reveal a child no older than 17 years old with a strange suit on. "Hello Ozpin and General Ironwood, this is the true me", Well I do believe that you can wear the school uniform now", "Really Opzin" Ironwood says "Are you not concerned that a kid has more advanced technology than us and can fight us with even needing to be there with weapons that are more advanced that are in the HANDS OF A CHILD OZPIN!", "Wow I take serious offense to that seeing as I probably have killed more people than you, saved more people than you, and god knows what you have been hiding behind peoples back or cover up". "What is that supposed to mean" , "Oh nothing at all, I just know men like you always have to hide something from others...". "Ozpin I have to head back to Atlas soon so I will be taking my leave, have a good day gentlemen", "Have a safe flight James, now lets get you fitted into a uniform shall we" Ozpin states. "No thank you this suit needs to stay on and I doubt this would look good with a uniform on top.", "Very well, but it is getting late so you should head back to your dorm as I also have paperwork to do and Glynda will be looking for me and she will no doubt be infuriated by me-" "OZPIN, WHERE ARE YOU!", "Have fun explaining to her Ozzy", "Oh and before I go should I bring a weapon with me?", "Yes, yes you should, this will be one interesting year after all".

 _ **'The next day: Beacon Hallways'**_

"Hey yang whatever happened to the Cyborg ninja dude?", "I really don't know Ruby, for all I know he could be a professor here now and was observing the other teachers here.", *GASP* "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!, he couldteachushowtobeallsneakyanddothatawesomejumpingthinghedid-", "Hello Ruby", "hello, anyway hecouldteachushowtocraftthoseweapons, doyouthinkhewillletmeseehisentirearsenalofweapons!", "uh Ruby", "Yes Yang?", "can you like tone it down a little, I mean I know we need to start this year off with a _yang_ and everything but still". "oh". A pregnant pause now takes the two by storm. "Umm Ruby you good?" our non-warframed operator says to the now red faced Ruby, "yes I am- who are you?", "Well I was the cyborg ninja guy but hey, I'm not using the frame right now so I'm not surprised you would've recognized me...". "Oh wow your as tall as Ruby, and you even have the same hair colors...carbon copys much?"Yang says. "Oh hey whats that on your arm?" Ruby asks our Tenno. "Oh this, this is what I call an amp", "So what does it do?" "Shoots a lazer", "oh...WAIT WHAT?!", "Yep maybe I will show you during combat class today". "But that's...TODAY!". The Rose Cheers out. "Yes its today and we need to hurry to class, like now".

 _ **'Gylnda's Classroom o' combat'**_

"Ahhhhh!", weapons smash together, "This is the part where you lose", "Over my dea- ooofff!" Jaune get kneed in the groin by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Falls to the ground and Cardin raises his mace above his head going for the killing blow. "Thats enough, students as you can see Mr. Arc aura has fallen into the red, in a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is unfit for battle and the Offical can call the match...Mr. Arc its been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate time to attack or when it is time to, go for a more defensive stragety. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now do we?", "Speak for your self" Cardin retorts. "Remember everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away it won't be long that students from the other kingdom will be arriving to Vale so keep practicing, Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

 _ **'Later in the Cafeteria'**_

"So there we were, in the middle of the night" Nora explains, "Its was day" Ren corrects, "We were surround by Ursai", "They were beowolves", "There were dozens of them!", "There were two of them.", "But they were now match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien by selling Ursa skin rugs", "She been having the recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren finishes correcting. "Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asks Jaune, "Huh, oh yea, why?", "Its just that you seem a little...not ok." Ruby says. " Uh guys im fine, see look!" Jaune poorly smiles. "Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since the first week" Pyrrha expains, "Who Cardin Whinchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes.", "Hes' a bully" Ruby sternly replies, "Oh please, name one time hes 'bullied me'". Cut to Cardin knocking Jaunes book out of his hands, opening his shield making him stuck a doorway, Cardin shoving Jaune into a rocket locker and sending him away in it, "I didn't land far from the school", "Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask" The Spartan says, "OH, we'll break his LEGS!" Nora shouts out. "Guys really its fine, besides its not like hes only a jerk to me, hes a jerk to everyone.", "Ow that hurts, please stop" A rabbit faunus says to Cardin who is pulling on her ears, "ahahaha, told you it was real" Cardin says to his teammates in which reply, "What a freak". Then a beam of light comes out of nowhere blast Cardin away forcing him to let go of the ears, "what the hell, was THAT!" Cardin yells, "That, would be me" Watcher replies, "Oh so special student stands up for others, how cute shorty", "what did you just say", "Whats wrong shorty are you all bark no bite, you're as much of a freak as these animals". Then quickly Watcher disappears with Harrow showing up in his place all the sudden and simutanisly chaining up Cardin freezing him in place, "Oh whats wrong can't move Cardin?", "What the hell are you...", "Im a protector, I protect other from others as you should". The chains disappear releasing Cardin, Watcher returns back from Harrow and Blasts him again with the mote amp, "And if I see you hurting another student again then i will do much more than what i just did that tiny lazer, but with a Giant Lazer Cannon that relies on energy more powerful than Dust...Now get out of here you disgrace", Cardin limps away holding his stomach with his team following behind him closely. "that Was AWESOME!" Ruby yells, "Where did that lazer come from anyway?!", "Oh that came from this" Watcher takes off the mote amp and puts it on the table for Ruby and the others to see, "Uh that blast would've taken more dust than this device can hold, if it can even hold any", "Well ice queen this device runs of void energy not Dust", "So you're telling me you found a new powersource and have not shown it to others", "Well thats because void energy is much more unstable than dust and if used improperly you could bring this entire planet into the void in which DESTROYS Remnant, Plus you have to be a Tenno to harness this energy so...yea I haven't show this to anyone.", "Well who do you become a tenno?" Yang asks, "Well the only way i know of is to get onto a spaceship and fly through a void rift while in the void and then having to be blast with void energy which either made you mentally insane or give you newfound powers that can kill everything in sight, in which all the adults on the ship I was on went insane and tried to kill all the children.", "oh", "yea...it was, not fun to say the least, Anyway we should prepare for any sort of retaliation because I doubt Cardin is going to let this slide". "WATCHER PRIME TO OZPINS OFFICE NOW!", "uhh...I guess that's me, I will see you guys later." "Alrighty then".

 _ **'Ozpins Office'**_

"You do know we don't like fighting among students here right?!" , "Glynda calm down I believe he knows not to attack without a good reason", "But Ozpin-" "Gylnda lets us hear him out at least" "Alright...", "Now why did you attack Cardin Whinchester in the cafeteria earlier?" , "Well he was bulling and harming a student so I took action and stopped any further threats with non-lethal force." , "Well I commend you to helping out a fellow student but using the force that you did out Mr. Whinchester into the infirmary for at least a week", "Well he deserves it for bulling students", "Even so you used to much force against one of my students", "Understood...", "I will let you off with a warning this time, but next time there will be a punishment and you will be expelled.", "Again, understood..but what was with the last name?", "Well I can't have you only have a first name", "True...", "You're dismissed Mr. Prime", "Have a good day sir".

 **Hey ho the chapter is complete yo**

 **Hopefully I will be able to post another chapter tomorrow since it is the weekend**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ho we got a chapter three yo.**

 **And someone brought up a good question about Watchers aura and whats going to happen with it. Well I'm planning on his aura to be unlocked and fuse with his void energy, as for his semblance... you get to wait until he unlocks his aura :P**

 **anyway lets start this chapter**

 _ **'Team JNPR's Room'**_

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" the pink thor says, "He has become rather scarce ever since he has been fraternizing with Cardin", "That's weird, doesn't he know that we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our REST!", "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing", Pyrrha responded. Outside Jaune is looking through the cracked door to the room when Ruby appears behind him. "Hey Jaune, long time no see...did you lock yourself outside again?", "Uh, nope got it", "So, where have you been lately, "I uh...I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have, now Cardin got me on a leash, Pyrrha won't even talk to me...I'm starting to think coming to this school is a bad idea, I'm a failure", Nope", "Nope?", "Nope, your a leader now Jaune, your not allowed to be a failure", "But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?", Hmmmm...Nope", "You know your aren't the easiest person to talk about this stuff", "Nope...Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, you might have even been a failure the first day we meet, but you can't be one now, you know why?", "Uhhh, Because-" "Because its not abut you anymore" the Rose cuts him off "You've got a team now Jaune, we both do and if we fail, then, we will just be bring them down with us, we have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second, your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you...Have a good night Jaune". Ruby enters her dorm room and Jaune gets up and is about to enter his dorm until a familiar voice stops him, "So that's whats been goin on with you huh..." Watcher says to Jaune, "AHHH, where did you come from?!", I was sitting beside you the entire time.", " I didn't see you though", "I know, I was invisible", "Is that your semblance?", "nope", "Oh, so what did you want?", "Well for starters you can stand up for yourself because you just have been pushed around by Cardin and his rag-tag team all the time running errands for them", "Wait how did you-", "Space ninja.", "Oh, makes since, but what should I do...", "Easy, stand up for yourself and stop COWERING to that pathetic loser that is Cardin.", "And how should I do that", "Just do it". Jaunes scroll dings, *sigh*"Cardin want me to get rapier wasps for him, should I do it?", "Yep, and don't worry everything will be fine, I even come with you to get the wasps", "Oh ok".

 _ **'Emerald Forest'**_

"So is this the area?" Jaune asks Watcher, "Yep, and there's the nest", "How you we get it down from there?", "Open the box under it and I will shoot it down, but you will need to close it right after the nest goes in", "Alright but how are you going to do that without your weapon?", "like this." Watcher fires a void beam at the nest making it fall into the box. "JAUNE CLOSE IT NOW!", "Ahhh ok!". "Alright now that's taken care of lets head back.", "O-ok."

 _ **'Forever Falls: Next day'**_

"Yes students the forest of Forever Falls is beautiful, but we are not here to sight see... Professor Peaches asked for all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so."The group consisting of teams RWBY, JNPR, Watcher, and CRDL suddenly stopped due the Professor Goodwitch stopping. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap, however this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o' clock, Have fun!". And with that the teams head their separate ways expect team JNPR's leader is stuck with CRDL. "Cmon buddy lets go." Cardin says to Jaune.

 _ **'Forever Falls: Team RWBY & Watcher'**_

"So, why did you want to join our group?" Ice queen says to Watcher, "Well that is easy, you guys are probably the most relaxed group of them all.", "Yeah Weiss, we do seem to nicer to him than all the other students at Beacon, I really do think you scared them when you stopped Cardin during lunch the other day" Ruby explains, "Well still, he probably just wants to get all goody goody with us for some weird reason" Weiss retorts, "Woah there Ice queen" "HEY", "Don't you think you're making a pretty large stretch there, I mean im someone from other space and is all alone in this world when I first came, so yeah expect me to try and make friends and allies.

 _ **'Forever Falls: Team CRDL (J)'**_

"Hey Great work Jauney-boy, now that wasn't to hard was it?", "I think i'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune replies, "Great...So Jaune, i bet you're wondering yourself, why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect 7 Jars of sap even though there is only five of us...", "Well that's one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes.", "Well...come with me and you'll find out..." "D'ohhh". A Little later they have climbed to a view of team RWWBY & JNPR collecting sap together due to someone eating it all. "Cardin whats going on?", "That Red head know-it-all and the weird new kid have embarrassed me in front of everyone and now its time for payback...and you're going to do it", "What NO!", "Oh well, I guess we will just tell Professor Goodwitch about your fake transcripts and get you a one-way ticket out of Beacon". Jaune sighs and aims the first jar at Pyrrha, but struggles to throw it due to what Ruby and Watcher said to him. "NO!", Jaune throws the jar of sap at Cardin getting the sap all over his armor. "Oh now you have done it-" Cardin gets interrupted by an Ursa Breaking out from the foliage behind Him. "AHHH URSA", "Its a big one to!". Cardins team ran away leaving him and Jaune to fend for themselves.

 _ **'Forever Falls: Teams RWWBY & NPR'**_

An Ursa roars in the distance distracting the two teams, and then all the sudden team RDL are running away from the roar screaming, "URSA URSA" Yang grabs the boys "Where!" "Back there its got Cardin", "Jaunes with Cardin!" Pyrrha says and then runs toward the roars location with Ruby and Weiss. "There they are LETS G-", "Wait", "What, Why?", "Because if we barge in there now then Jaune will lose all hope in him self...", as they say this Cardin rushes at the Alpha Ursa and then gets swatted away and loses his weapon with the Ursa creeping up to him, but then stops due to Jaune yelling "Hey Ugly!", The Ursa turns around and charges at Jaune in which Jaune was able to poorly block and hold the Ursa on his shield and then pushes it off and beheads the Ursa. "HOLY CRAP JAUNE!" Cardin yells out, the Ursa goes limp and starts to fade away while Jaune turns around to face Cardin, "Don't mess with me or my team EVER AGAIN...UNDERSTAND!", "Y-yeah". Cardin runs away not noticing Ruby, Weiss or Pyrrha in the bushes. "Lets go tell Professor Goodwitch what happened", "Or we could just keep this our secret..", "We could do that..." Ruby says as she slowly creeps away, "We are GOING to keep this a secret" Watcher says as he appears in front of Ruby stopping her in her tracks "EEPP!". Anywaylets head back before everyone gets wor-" smoke starts to appear heavily on the ground slowly raising up to there waist, _"I am your reckoning Tenno...",_ "Oh no...WE NEED TO GO NOW!", "Why what going on?", "I WILL TELL YOU LATER BUT WE NEED TO GO!", but it was to late, a Shadowy figure stands up out of the smoke, _"You will be punished for you crimes against Hunhow...Watcher"_ The figure races toward Watcher slashing a large sword at him and is then trapped by chains surrounding him, "What the...Don't tell me you have a new follower!", "But those chains are one of your Warframe?! Whats going on!", _"They do not know about much about the tenno, but it is still to much...you all will die by my ha-",_ The figure get stopped short of his speech due to a multitude of explosions hitting him, "DO NOT TOUCH, MY, SISTER!" Yang comes out of nowhere with Goodwitch and team JNPR and readies there weapons at the Shadow and his follower. _"I will be back for you Tenno"_ "Not a chance Shadow Stalker, I don't know how you got to me but you cannot harm me unless you want an entire school of warriors on your ass" as Shadow dissipates into smoke Yang rushes over to Ruby hugging her, "yan...ng, can't breathe...", "SORRY!".

 _ **'Ozpin's Office'**_

"WHO WAS THAT ATTACKING YOU AND THE STUDENTS!" Glynda yells at Watcher "That would be the Shadow Stalker", "And who is this Shadow Stalker?", "A Tenno who wants to kill all Tenno for betraying the Orokin...", "So your own kind tries to kill you just because you betrayed the Orokin" "More like killed them all and left none alive, but yes for betraying the Orokin.", "I'M SORRY YOU KILLED AND ENTIRE RACE OF ADVANCED HUMANS", "Well clearly I did not because you all are here, I had Ordis runs scans of everyone's DNA in Beacon and it is 98% match to the Orokin", "SO are you going to kill everyone in all of the Kingdoms?", "No not at all seeing as your generations of the true Orokin have left this planet, except for you Ozpin...but don't worry I won't kill you", "And whys that?", "Because it won't provide me anything new or exciting.", "ARE YOU TO IGNORING THE FACT THERE IS ANOTHER TENNO WHO WANTS TO KILL EVERYONE ON REMNANT!", "Of course not Glynda, this Shadow Stalker is a very dangerous person and will no doubt join the enemies to get rid of all of us..", "And who is this enemy Ozpin?", *sigh* "Its about time I tell you of our true war against the grimm.", "What do you mean Ozpin?", "Well first, tell me what your favorite fairytale is.", "Ahh, What?", *sigh* "I will just skip that part...Salem, she rules the grimm and is looking for the Maidens so she can steal their powers to control the elements", "Sounds like Chroma", "Is this one of your Warframes?", "Yes it is", "And it can control the elements?", "To a degree yes." A pregnant pause take hold of the conversation until Ozpin talks once more, "May we see it?", "Sure thing, Ordis Load up Chroma into the loadout" _"Of course Operator, the - ICe DeMOn - Chroma is all setup"_ "Thank you Ordis." Watcher changes into Chroma suprising Ozpin now how it look like a dragon, "So this is Chroma?", "Sure is Ozpin", "Thank you that will be all." Watcher exits the room and returns to his normal operator self. "Ozpin what if that was made with the Winter Maiden, the A.I. said something about it being an Ice demon or something!", "Glynda please, if it was made with a Maidens power then Watcher would have to be a female to use the Maidens power", "I know that Ozpin I'm just being careful."

 _ **'Team RWBY's room'**_

"So...Watcher has been in Ozpin's Office for a while huh..." Yang starts off, "He has, I'm concerned he might have been expelled to protect us from...whatever that was" Blake says concerned about our tenno, and then he knocks on the door. "Who is it?" Weiss says, "The guys who attacked you at the forest...it me Watcher", "OK come in, and no need to be rude about it either" Weiss retorts, "Pot meet kettle" Ruby mumbles. "So, you going to explain who this Shadow Stalker is or not?", "I owe you an explanation...don't I...", "YES YOU DO WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Ruby screams at him, "Ok ok sorry, but onto explaining the Stalker...he was one of the best tenno out there, and one of the first to command the warframes" "He sounds like a great man", "He was an ass to everyone, he only listened to his superiors and always went on his own during mission...until the tenno wiped out their creators, the Orokin, which we followed without hesitation...I was at the front lines analyzing how the Orokin fought back so that we can improve and get even stronger" Watcher pauses and puts his hands on his face realizing the fact that they were kids killing their parents, "...oh god, we were children...just kids, sent to protect the entire Origin System from others...but we killed our own parents in the end..." team Ruby looks at him horrified and worried on how he just broke down due to the fact he realized that he killed his own parents in a way." I'm, so sorry that you had to deal with that" Ruby says while rushing over to him to hug him. "Its fine...lets get back on track wi...th telling you ab..out S..hadow St..alk...er..." Ruby lets go of Watcher due to him turning blue, "Sorry!" as she lets go he falls face first onto the ground gasping for air, *GASP* "Holy crap I couldn't breathe...why did you have to hug me that hard Red...", "I'm sorry.." "It's fine, anyway as I said he was one of the best but also an ass, he completely went crazy after we finished of the Orokin and went to work with the Orokin and Tennos' enemy...The Sentient." "Who are they?", "Basically sentient creatures the Orokin created to search for habitable planets and resources to expand the empire with, after they were sent to search the void they became sterile and couldn't reproduce and came at us for sending them to the void which made them sterile as I said before...so Stalker went and is currently working with them to kill all Tenno in existence besides him and his followers, called the Acolytes, these guys are just super powered Warframes that serve the Stalkers will as if he was a god-like being...but yeah that basically sums up who the stalker is and other things as well" the group stares at Watcher dumbfounded by all of this information but were snapped out of it when Watcher said "This is top secret information, you cannot tell this TO ANYONE AT ALL or they become a bigger target on Shadow Stalkers list for killing.", "Wait so we are targets on Stalkers kill list?!", "Everyone he sees me be around becomes a target to him", "oh"..."Welp see ya'll tomorrow I'm going to relax in my ship.

 **There we go Chapter three is done and a little late due to the fact some kids were hogging my computer all weekend to play fucking roblox**

 **not much to say about other than that so see ya'll later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ho back with Chapter 4 yo**

 **I'm going to try and make this chapter go longer than the last three...**

 **But the Sanctuary Onslaught is so much fun and easy to get the good rewards! or I'm just that lucky...anyway...**

 **lets get this Chapter on yo!**

 _ **'Unknown location'**_

 _"What is going on with the creatures of this world attacking left and right for no reason"_ _ **"Who are you and why do you enter my realm?!"**_ _"I will not answer to you weaker lifeforms, even if you are descendents to the Orokin I shall not follow you"_ _ **"The Orokin... that is something I haven't heard in a very long time...I remember the first time we were sent to this place, the planet appeared within the void at random periods of time becoming one with the voids power making life and creating what this world calls Dust and Aura"**_ _"Who are you?"_ _ **"I go by Salem now but I was once called...Lady Zinnia"**_ _"That cannot be..you were killed along time ago by the Tenno for your experiments"_ _ **"Ahh...But here I am...and there is another Orokin among this planet who wishes to protect this planet from my grasp and pets"**_ _"Who is this person Lady Zinnia?"_ _ **"He goes by...Ozpin...now"**_

 _ **'Ozpins Office'**_

*ACHOO*" Oh dear I may be coming down with something" Ozpin says, Glynda looks at him confused

 _ **'Glynda's Combat Class'**_

"Now class we are going to have randomly chosen fights today so please be prepared for anyone for you to go up against" The screen scrolls over multiple people until it lands on this new kid named Mercury and Watcher "How disappointing he doesn't seem like a challenge..." Mercury said "Just don't go overboard on him we don't need to stand out from everyone else" the raven-haired lady says to him "I know I know..." Mercury hops onto the stage while Watcher walks up onto the otherside "So how long do you think you will last huh kid?" Mercury taunts Watcher "Oh I think you should be worried about yourself" Watcher says as he folds into the rift with Harrow Taking his place with Mutalist Cernos, Hysteria, and Nikana Prime "What the Hell?!" Mercury and a mint-green haired girl shout out "How interesting...I need his power on our side" The match starts and Watcher chains up Mercury and then shoots his Hysteria at him while its on electric needles "GAHH WHAT THE HELL!" His aura drops to 49% as the chains dissipate "You sure you want to continue?", "Heh, sure but I bet you're nothing without that armor...", "Oh really? Lets prove that wrong" Watcher appears in front of Harrow while the warframe stands still looking directly at Mercury "Well that's not creepy...You ready to go kid?", "I'm more prepared than you would ever be" Mercury fires off multiple dust rounds at Watcher as he smirks, but before they could touch him Watcher vanished "What the hell, where did he go?!", "Right behind you Watcher says as he blasts Mercury with a void beam finishing him off with an aura of 2%, "This Match is over! Mr. Prime Wins!" Mrs. Goodwitch announces "Will Mercury's teammates come take him to the infirmary to recover!" The mint-haired girl and the Raven-haired girl rush down to get him to the infirmary while the next matches start ".

'This is going to be a long day...' Watcher thought to himself while he goes back to his seat.

 _ **'Later'**_

"Well that was a good nap" Watcher says half-asleep "You did my teammate in pretty good" a raven-haired girl says to Watcher "Oh, sorry about that...is he alright?" "He is, my names Cinder", "Watcher, nice to meet you" "Indeed, anyway how did you do what you did when you were fighting Mercury?", "Trade secret sorry", "That's fine...after all we all have secrets to hide from others?", "Oh really?" "Indeed, by the way...where is your team?" "Don't have one...I'm a one man band here Cinder", "How interesting...well have a good day Watcher" Watcher leaves the classroom unaware that Cinder has her eye on him. Watcher makes his way to his Orbiter only to find team JNPR trying to break into the ship, "C'mon guys we gotta see whats in this thing!", _"PLEASE STOP TRYING TO BREAK IN, HEY STOP HITTING THE SHIP THIS INSTANCE!",_ "Uhhh...Nora i really don't think this is a good idea..."Ren says, "Oh stop worrying!", "HEY! STEP AWAY FROM MY SHIP NORA!", "Oh hey Watc- WAIT THIS IS YOUR SHIP!", "Yes Nora...this is my ship..." "Can we come in?", "If you don't touch any weapons or infestation then yes." "Whats infestation?" Jaune asks "A Technocyte virus that takes control of organic and inorganic beings, so you can see why. But Hemnith shouldn't attack or infect you", "O-ok" Jaune stutters "Well come on in" Watcher says to the team, "And you're sure its fine?" Pyrrha asks "Of course, team RWBY has been inside already so i don't see a problem" As they enter the ship a large dog-like creature runs up to Watcher "Hey there Omenus", "Is that a dog?" Pyrrha asks "No, this is called a Kurbow, they are like dogs but are much better", "So its like a super-dog?", "Yep, but he is from sp- a far away place Pyrrha", "Oh...", "He very well may be the last of his kind sadly".

 _"Operator there is one person coming into the ship with two moa signatures, do you know these people?",_ "Ironwood..." Ironwood turns around the corner with his gun pointed directly at Watchers face "You do realize you need a license to own and one to operate ships...so i would like to see your license and registration please." "Really Ironwood..." "Ordis call Ozpin", _"Of course Operator im already on the line with - THe OlD maN - Headmaster Ozpin, Should I patch him through?",_ "Whoever that is show yourself!" Ironwood says out loud "Ordis show yourself", Ordis materializes in front of Ironwood surprising him and distracting him for a bit while Watcher disappears and reappears as Chroma with an Opticor, Sonicor and the War "What the hell?!" Ironwood yells out pointing back at Watcher, "James! Why are you aiming your gun at one of my students!" General Ironwood turns around to see Ozpin "Why are you here Ozpin", "Well instead of hearing this entire conversation over my scroll I decided to come see this in person, and just for clarification you are putting under arrest why?", "Because they don't have the proper papers and license to operate an own this ship, so I am confiscating the ship and taking it to Atlas" _"I am sorry General - IRoNAsS - Ironwood but the Operator only choose where to go while I operate the ship so sadly you cannot arrest the Operator",_ "Well then you are going to have to be put under arrest you A.I.", "Ordis is not an A.I. he is a Cephalon", "And what is a 'cephalon'?", "A being who has been immortalized into a digital being that serves their respective Tenno" Watcher says while the Opticor starts to warm up and gets ready to fire "If you want to fight then let us take it outside", "Gladly" Ironwood responded "There will be no fight or arresting James, Watcher you know you would have won, but then the entire kingdom of Atlas would be on you for attacking their headmaster and General, so you would've lost no matter what", "Whatever", "And James did you really come all the way here just to try and get this technology...this is a new low even for you" "OZPIN, he has technology that we have never seen before which could easliy improve protection against the grimm and from _her_ " "I know James but still, this is his choice if he wants to share his technology with us or not", "Actually I was preparing something with Ordis" Watcher says as he pull out a Gorgon "This is a Gorgon, a heavy duty rapid fire weapon that I have way to many blueprints of so you can have this one that just finished off the foundry" Watcher explains "Well if this is as strong as you say it is then making it able to use dust will make our men better equipped to stop the grimm...and Ozpin I won't hesitate to forcefully take all this tech for Remnant if I have to" "I wonder how well that would go over for you then James...After all you are dealing with someone who has stopped entire armies before so you should think twice about this" Ironwood grunts at Ozpin and then takes his leave back to Atlas to research the new weapon he has gained. "Team JNPR will you please return to your dorm room immedietly as it is late at night and you will need your rest for class tomorrow" Team JNPR walks out with Ozpin as Watcher heads to the Somatic link to rest, as he walks to the room though he sees that the two of Ironwoods robots are still here but completely destroyed with Omenus chewing on an arm. "Nice try Ironwood, maybe next time" Watcher says as he drifts asleep.

 _ **'Vale: Team RWBY'**_

"The Vytal festival, Oh this absolutely wonderful!" Weiss says...happily?, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss" Ruby says jokingly, "Its kinda weirding me out...", "How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament...oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking!", *sigh*"You really know how to take a good thing sound boring..."Yang says, "Quiet you!" A boat horn goes off in the distance. "Remind me why we are visiting these stupid docks?", "Uh, they smell like fish" Ruby cringes, "I've heard that students visiting from other kingdoms are visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as it is my solemn duty to welcome to this fine kingdom." Weiss says.  
"She wants to spy on the other kingdoms so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake says, "Ugh you can't prove that!" Weiss retorts, "Woah" Ruby says as she walks up to the crime scene. "Uhh... what happened here?" she asks.  
"Robbery...second Dust shop to be hit this week" Cop #1 says, "This place is turning into a jungle..", "They left all the money again!" Cop #2 says, "Ehh doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?", "I dunno", "You thinking the White Fang?", "I'm thinking we don't get paid enough".  
"Hmph... the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss says, "what your problem?" Blake retorts "MY problem?! I simply don't criminally insane", "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths...there a collection of misguided Faunus.", "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!", "So then there VERY misguided, either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake says. "Hmm... Blakes got a point, besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a couple months ago...maybe it was him" Ruby says "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal!" Weiss exclaims, "That's not necessarily true..." Yang says, "HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" some guy yells out back at the docks, they ran back to see a monkey faunus running away from people on a boat, "Thanks for the ride fellas!" the monkey faunus says as he jumps off the boat onto the docks "Come here you no good stowaway!", "Hey a no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!"  
"Hey, get down from there this instant!" Cop #1 say to the faunus ,but gets a banana peel in the face instead "hahahahaha!" the monkey faunus jumps off the lamp he was on over the cops and starts running away, he runs up some stairs and as he passes by team RWBY he winks a Blake, "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition...and there it goes." Yang says "QUICK, we have to observe him!" Weiss says as she runs after him. They continue to chase him until they run into a corner and Weiss slams into someone else "NO he got away!" Weiss whines, "Uhhh Weiss?" Yang says as she point to the girl Weiss ran into "Ahhh!", "SAl-u-tations!" The run-over girl says, "Umm...hello." Ruby says, "Uhh, are you ok?" Yang questions the ginger girl and the girl responds "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" "Do you...want to get up?" Yang questions further "Yes, yes I do.", the girl springs back up onto her feet looking at team RWBY as they back away, "My name is Penny. Its a pleasure to meet you!", "Hi Penny I'm Ruby.", "I'm Weiss", "Blake", "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?!" Blake hits Yang "Oh I'm Yang!", "Its a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says again, "You already said that." Weiss sternly says "...So I did", "Well sorry for running into you!", "Take care friend!", the group walks away from Penny, "She was...weird", "Now where did that faunus riff raff runoff to!" Weiss says as Penny reappears in front of the group "What did you just call me?!", "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you heard me!" Yang says "NO not you, YOU.", "ME?! I don't I-" Ruby stutters for a bit until Penny speaks again "You called me a friend! Am I really your friend!", "ummm..." Ruby looks at her team signaling her no, "uhh.. sure why not!", "SEN-SATIONAL! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!", "umm Weiss, is this what it felt like when you met me?", "No she seems far more coordinated", "So... what are you doing in vale?" Yang asks Penny "I'm here to FIGHT in the tournament.", "Wait your fighting in the tournament?", "I am combat ready!", "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part" Weiss retorts "Says the girl wearing the dress." Blake says to Weiss "Its a combat skirt!" Ruby rushes to her side "Yeah!", "Wait a minute... DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW THAT MONKEY-TAILED RAPSCALION FROM EARLIER?!", "The who?", "The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss exclaims, "Why do you keep saying that huh, stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate! He is a person!", "Oh, would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan?! Or this lamppost a lamppost!", "Stop it!", "Stop what he clearly broke the law, give him time and he join up with those other faunus with the White Fang!" Weiss yells at Blake "UGH YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT!" Blake says as she walks away, "You Ignorant little brat how dare you talk to me like that! I'm your teammate!" "You are a judgmental, little girl.", "What in the world makes you say that!", "Uhh we should probably go..." Yang says to Ruby as Weiss and Blake continue to fight all the way back and in there dorm room.  
"I don't understand why this is causing a problem!", "That is the problem!", "You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you! The faunus of the White Fang are PURE-EVIL!" "THERE NO SUCH THING AS PURE EVIL! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY HATE HUMANITY SO MUCH, ITS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE CARDIN, PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT FORCE THE WHITE FANG TO TAKE SUCH DRASTIC MEASURES!" "PEOPLE LIKE ME!" "YOUR DISCRIMATORY!" "IM A VICTIM...you want to know why I despise the White Fang, why I particularly likely trust the faunus. Its because they been at war with my family for years, war as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I remember, , and ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear, board members executed an entire train car full of Dust stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood.", "Weiss I- " Ruby gets cut off from comforting her "NO! YOU WANT TO KNOW WY I DESPISE THE WHITE FANG, ITS BECAUSE THEY ARE A BUNCH OF LIARS, THEIVES, and MURDERS!", **"WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"** Blake says, realizing she just said that she runs out of the room and runs into Watcher who was heading to her dorm to hang out, "OW MY BACK! oh hey Blake...everything alright?" He says to the crying Blake, she says nothing as she gets up and continues to run down the hallway. Watcher stands there confused and worried and quickly runs to team RWBY'S dorm to confront whoever made her upset. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" Watcher says as he barges into team RWBY's dorm, "Oh great now he's here!" Weiss says, "And what's wrong with me being here huh Ice queen?!", "None of your business!", "Really?! Cause I'm pretty sure one of you hurt Blake's feeling and I want to know why!", "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yang yells out, everyone stares at yang for a good while until Ruby speaks up, "Blake, is a faunus...", "oh." Watcher replies, "So what?", "What do you mean so what?! She lied to us!" Weiss yells out, "Yeah probably because she has you as a teammate Weiss!", "Me?! Why wou-", "BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCHNEE! A FAUNUS HATING FAMILY THAT ABUSES HER KIND SO YOU CAN MAKE MONEY!", "What we do not! I have seen the Dust mines and the faunus are treated well!", "Have you gone to any of the ones that your father hasn't taken you to or does not want to take you to even though they would be closer, and how that he would avoid you ever seeing them so you would grow up to take to throne of the COMPANY WITHOUT KNOWING AND PUT THE BLAME ONTO YOU IN THE END!", "I HATE MY FATHER! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING SOMEONE CLOSE TO YOU ANYWAY YOU SPACE-FREAK!" Watcher stands there...quiet looking down at the ground, "What do I know about losing someone close to me huh? well let me tell you about the many tenno I fought along side to protect those who couldn't protect themselves sacrifice there own life to help them, I have lost the one person I hold dearest to me thank to a long-armed asshole who tried to kill her, and she gets brain washed and taken away... I have lost a lot more than you think Schnee so don't you come tell me I lost something close to me..." Watcher falls to his knees while Ruby walks over to him and puts him in her lap hugging him, "I think we just need to look for Blake right now ok..." Ruby says, "And why should we, she one of the White Fang!" Weiss blurts out, "Because she is our friend Weiss, we don't abandon teammates nor friends for our own goals" Yang says, Watcher passes out and falls onto the floor out of Ruby's lap "Well he has the right idea at least" "But Yang we need to go find Blake right now.", "We can look for her tomorrow, she is a big girl, she can handle herself."

Blake slows down and stands in the courtyard, looking at the statue. She slowly takes off her bow reveling cat ears under them, "I knew you would look better without the bow..." someone says behind Blake, she turns around seeing the monkey faunus from before looking at her.

 _ **'Team RWY's Dorm'**_

Watcher wakes up to see that he is in team RWBY's dorm, remembering yesterdays fiasco he lays back down wondering where Blake is. Ruby wakes up yawning smacking her lips. She looks down at Blake's bed to see that she hasn't returned, "ohh...", "Hey there Red.", "Oh hey there Watcher...do you think Blake will be back soon?", "Of course she will, I mean c'mon we are her friends and she knows that, she won't leaves us.", "Ok..."

 _ **'Vale'**_

Ruby, Weiss and Yang are walking down Vale to look for Blake as she hasn't retuned yet. "She's been gone all weekend...", "Blake's a big girl and I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss says as her snobby self, "Weiss c'mon, shes one of our teammates" Yang responds "Is she? We all heard what she said." "Weiss", "Maybe she, maybe she isn't, either way she is missing and we need to find her.", "A member of the White Fang, underneath our nose!" Weiss exclaims, "I just hope she's ok..." Ruby mumbles.

 _ **'With Blake'**_

Blake takes a sip of her tea and sighes looking at monkey-boy, "So, you wanna know more about me.", "Finally she speaks! All this time you have been giving me small talks and weird looks!" Blake squints her eyes at him, "Yeah, like that!", "Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?", "Of course! I don't think there is a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get what they want! Bunch of freaks if you ask me!" The now name monkey faunus says, "I was once a member of the White Fang.", "YOU WERE A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG!", "That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it...back then things were different, in the ashes of war the white fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus...of course despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings and so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally and I took part in every boycott, and I thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist... then five years ago our leader stepped down and a new leader to his place. A new leader with a new way of thinking, suddenly our peaceful protests would be replaced with organized attacks, through setting fire to shops that refuse to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies who used faunus labor, and the worst part of it was is that it was working, we were treated like equals, but not out of respect, but out of fear. So, I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress, so here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little, black bow.", "So, have you told any of your friend this?"

 _ **'With team RWY'**_

"BLAAAAKE!", "BLAAKEEE!", Ruby and Yang keep repeating, "Weiss you aren't helping!", "Oh you know would could help, the POLICE!", "That's not a good idea...", "Yea so whatever!', "And I think Weiss hair looks WONDERFUL today!" "GAHHH PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Ruby yells out "Hey guys, what are you up to?", "We are looking for our friend Blake.", "Ohhh... you mean the faunus girl!", "...Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby asks Penny, "uhhh...the cat ears?", "What cat ears she wears a...bow" Yang says, "So where is she?", "I don't, she has been missing since Friday...", "That's terrible! Well don't you worry Ruby my friend I won't rest until we find your teammate" Penny says densely, "ahh. that's really nice of you Penny but uh.. we're ok right guys?!" Weiss and Yang are missing when Ruby looks over to where they were standing. A tumbleweed blows by.  
"So what's the pan now?" Sun asks Blake, "I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind all these robberies, they've never need that much dust before...", "What if they did? I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it...and not find them there. Right?" Sun says point finger guns at Blake, "The only thing is I have no idea where that would be.", "well while I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a HUGE shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas.", "How huge?", "HUGE, big Schnee company freighter.", "You're sure?"

 _ **'Watcher's Hangar'**_

"Ordis please tell me we have the arch-wing launcher ready to go!" Watcher yells out to the ship while preparing his loadout, _"Of course Operator we can launch - ThE DEaTh WiNGS - the arch-wing at any time",_ "Good, prepare the Izital with Harrow, the Opiticor, Hystirix, and the Redeemer for locating Blake. _"Oh dear! Has she gone missing?!"_ "Yes Ordis she has, now lets get going!" Watcher say forcefully as he switches to Harrow, Ordis launches the arch-wing and Watcher flies off to find Blake in Vale.

 _ **'Ozpins Office'**_

"Hmm...I wonder what that could be?" Ozpin asks as he sees watcher fly away.

 _ **'Yang and Weiss's location'**_

"Thanks anyways!" Yang say to the shop keeper, "This is hopeless, really don't care if we find her, do you.", "Don't be stupid, of course I do...I'm just afraid of what she will say when we find her. The innocent never run Yang."

 _ **'With Penny and Ruby'**_

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asks Ruby, "Yes Penny.", "But you're mad at her?", "Yes well, I'm not Weiss is.", "Is SHE friends with Blake?", "Well that's kind of in the air right now...", "BUT WHY?!", Ruby sighes "Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was...", Penny Gasps "Is she a man?!", "no no no Penny she isn't. I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off.", "I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny says, "Me to."

 _ **'Vale skies'**_

General Ironwood is coming into Vale and sees a flying object above Vale, "Men can you zoom in on that flying object.", "Yes sir General." The live feed zooms in and Ironwood eyes widen with surprise and anger, "SO HE IS HIDING THIS KIND OF THING FROM ME NOW TO HUH?!" Ironwood says furiously.  
"It's getting pretty late now, maybe she this way" Watcher says as he heads toward the Docks

 ** _'Docks: Blake and Sun'_**

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asks Blake, "Not really...they've offloaded all the crates from the boat, now their just sitting there." "Cool, I stole you some food.", "Do you always break to law without a second thought?", "HEY, weren't you in a cult or something?!" Blake looks at him furiously, "Ok, to soon." A Ships flies over them blasting them with air as it descends and lands. The White Fang start to walk out of the ship. "Oh no..." Blake says, "Is that tem?" Sun replies, "Yes, its them."

"Alright, grab the tow cables." One of the White Fang says.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?", "no, I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right."

"HEY! What's the hold up?! We are the most conpicuos bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace."

"No, this is right...the White Fang would never work with a human. Esecially not one like that." Blake says as she jumps off the building to confront the Fang, she hits the ground and sneaks up behind Torchwick and takes him hostage. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!", "Hoho kid, didn't you get the memo.", "What're you talking about?!" Blake responds "Oh, the White Fang and I are going in a joint business venture together.", "Tell me what it is or I will put an end to your little operation." Another ship comes down, "I wouldn't call it a little operation exactly" While Blake is distracted Roman shoots down at her feet, knocking her off and away from him. Torchwick continues to fires at Blake while she nimbly dodges the explosions, "here kitty kitty kitty." a banana peel drops onto Torchwick's bowler hat, looking up he sees Sun as he jumps down onto his face, "Leave her alone.", More White Fang jump down from the ships and surround Sun, "You aren't the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?", As if on cue, the White Fang charge at Sun attacking him as he counter-attacks each blow pulling out a bow staff, A soilder flies over Roman's head as he shoots a shot at Sun, deflecting it Blake jumps in front of him saying "HE'S MINE!", Blake runs up and starts to attack Torchwick but get overwhelmed and knocked down as Sun takes over, transforming his staff into shotgun nunchucks, firing fire dust at Torchwick forcing him to take a defensive position giving Blake a chance to knock Torchwick down, Torchwick shoots a shipping container that lands where Sun & Blake were, Torchwick holds Sun at gun point until Ruby onto of a build yells out "HEY!", "Oh hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?", "Ruby are these your friends?" Penny asks Ruby distracting her while Torchwick shoots and hits Ruby making her fly back, Penny walks to the end of the building "Penny WAIT!" Ruby yells out, "Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready!" Penny says as her backpack opens and swords come out as she jumps off to confront the people fighting. More White Fang Ships appear and start to fire upon Penny, but before they get to do that they get struck by a large lazer. "TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLES!" Watcher yells out flying past the ships firing again, knocking them out of the sky, "WHAT THE HELL!" Torchwick screams out Penny Grabs onto another ship trying to get away as Torchwick runs into another ship, "These kids just keeping getting weirder and weirder" Torchwick says as he closes the side hatch and the ship escapes.

 _ **'Later'**_

Weiss and Yang show up to see the group on boxes with police all around the place, "lookWeissitsnotwhatyouthinksheexplainedthewholethingyouseeshedoesn'tactuallywearabowshehaskittyearsandthey'reactuallykindofcute" Ruby says speedily as Weiss walks by her to Blake, "Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, Back when I wa-", "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you? 12 Hours! That means I had12 hours to think about this, and in that twelve hours I've decided...I don't care!", "You said you weren't one of them anymore right?", "No I-I haven't been since I was youn-" "A-BU-BU-BU-Buh! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates and not some...someone else." Blake looks at Weiss in surprise "Of course..." Blake says, "Yeah Team RWBY IS BACK TOGETHER!", Watcher comes down and floats above the ground, "Pretty hectic tonight huh guys?" "Oh hey Watch- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" Ruby yells out, "Oh this is my archwing...and my Opticor, who else shot down those ships with lazers?", "That was you?!" "Yes Ruby that was me. Anyway I will see ya'll back at Beacon, as a team, Alright?" watcher says, "Of course we will!" Yang says "Alright then, see you guys later!" Watcher says as he flies off into the distance. "welp, lets head back to Beacon shall we." Ruby says not noticing Penny's disappearance.

 **And their it is, Chapter four is complete and over twice as long than previous chapters...anyway lets clarify some colors and styles shall we.**

 **Chroma**

 **Skin: Dynasty skin**

 **Color scheme: Mainly black with white energy**

 **Izital**

 **Color depends on what Frame is currently is equipped**

 **Welp, see you I the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back with chapter three**

 **not much to say so lets get started**

 **'From Dust Till Dawn'**

An Old man is climbing down a ladder and gets knocked over by a mint-haired girl, "S'cuse me, sorry, I'm not really from around here...um would you point me in the direction of this shop?" The old man smiles and tells her where to go, the girl walks away and meets with a boy waiting around the corner, "I knew you were lost.", "Mercury...I will seriously pay you to shut up.", "That's not your money." Mercury says, "But it could be yours for five minutes of silence.", "hmm...no deal...", "...fine..." the mint haired girl says while walking away, "whatever...you want me." Mercury says while catching up to her.  
A little later they are walking down the street, "How much longer until we get there?", "A few more blocks.", "This place is just so dull...", "I kind of like it...tall buildings, diverse culture- "And nice dopey people to pick pocket." Mercury says, "That's every city", "Oh Emerald, master thief, please don't take my money I barely have enough to get by" Mercury mockingly says, "hn..." Emerald mumbles as she walks away continuing on their mission, *sigh*"You're no fun today..." Mercury says.

Mercury and Emerald walk into a empty bookstore, *ring* Emerald dings a bell, "Be right there!" a man says in the back. "Welcome to Tuckson's Book trade, home to every book under the sun. How may...how may I help you?" Tuckson said, "Just browsin." Mercury says from the front of the store, "Actually I was wondering, do you have any copies of the 'Thief and the Butcher'?", "Yes we do.", "That's great.", "W-would you like a copy?", "No just wondering." Emerald says while Mercury slams a book, "oh OH! What about 'Violets Garden' in paperback?", "Hes got it, hardback too.", "Oh...options are nice..." "Ehhh...no pictures, do you have any comics?" Mercury says while slamming another book, "Near the front." Tuckson replies, "OH, no wait...what about...'Third Crusade'?", Mercury slams another book, "I don't believe we carry that one.", "And what was this place called again?" "Tuckson's Book Trade.", "And...you're Tuckson?", "That's right.", "SO then I take it, you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?", "Yes." Tuckson replied, "And what was it again?" Mercury says, Tuckson's Book Trade, Home to every book under the sun.", "EXCEPT, the 'Third Crusade'.", "It's just a catchphrase.", "IT False advertising!" Mercury responds, "You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tuckson, I hear you're planning on leaving...moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang wouldn't be happy to hear that. And neither are we, You know who we are, don't you?", "Yes.", "And, you know why we are here?", "Yes.", "So, are you going to fight back?", "YES! GAHHH!" Tuckson yells out lunging to Emerald quickly getting attacked by Mercury and being killed. Emerald and Mercury walk out of Tuckson's shop, "What's with that?", "Ehh...I like the pictures."

 _ **'Beacon Cafeteria'**_

Blake is reading a notebook with pictures but then gets interrupted by Yang, "What'cha doin?" Yang asks Blake, "Nothing, just going over notes from last semester." Blake responds while Yang continues to catch food in her mouth, "Lame".  
Ruby drops a giant textbook onto the table "Sisters, Friends, Weiss.", "HEY!", "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.", "This oughta be good" Yang says to Ruby's Speech. "A dream that one day, we will come together, as a TEAM, and have the most fun that we will ever have, EVER!" Ruby shouts, "Did you steal my binder?" Weiss questions Ruby, "I am not a crook." Ruby retorts "What are you talking about?" Blake question Ruby, "I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang." *insert Yang pun*, "look guys its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great, but classes are going to start back up tomorrow. Which is why I decided to create a schedule with a seriesofwonderfuleventsforustodotoday!" "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store today." Weiss says as Yang throws an apple, "I...don't know, I might sit this one out." Blake says to Weiss, "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team. I for think tha-" Weiss says before she gets hit with a pie to the face. Sun and his blue-haired friend walk into the cafeteria while students are rushing out scared for there life. "AH HA HA HA HAAA... IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE, IM QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora yells out while Ruby stomps on the table and says "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful...it will be...DELICIOUS!"

 ***One food fight later that I don't really want to type in due to the amount of pain it will be on my already painful hands due to Chapter 4***

Professor Goodwitch storms in furious and fixes all the tables and seats, "Children, please...do not play with your food." Yang falls back down from the sky destroying a table. "Let it go...", "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." "And they will be, but right now they are still children...so why not let them play the part, after all it isn't a role they will have forever.

 _ **'Ozpins Office'**_

"Ironwood loves to bring his work wherever he travels..." Glynda says, "Well running an academy and military makes him a busy man. But yes those a bit of an eye sore" Ozpin says, "Still wants to show off I say" Watcher announces out of nowhere, "Well I thank you for joining us Watcher...these are grave times" Ozpin says as a device on his desk starts going off, "Come in.", Ironwood walks barges in looking straight at Ozpin ignoring Watcher and eyeing Glynda "Ozpin!" "General." "Please, drop the formalities its been to long!" Ironwood says as he and Ozpin shake hand, "And Glynda, it been far to long when we last met.", "Oh, James...I'll be outside." Glynda announces as she leaves, "Well she hasn't changed a bit.", "If it isn't General Ironwood, the man who want to take all of my belongings." Watcher mockingly says to Ironwood, "Oh shut it you, I will have your tech one way or another...by the way we were able to make that Gorgon you gave us work with Dust, quite the powerful weapon I must say. Whoever made this must've been quite ingenious", "If you mean wanting to create a heavy weapon to lay waste to colonies that get killed and enslaved then yes he was.", "So, what has brought you all the way down from Atlas, surely it must not be my students weapons and ship. Since headmasters typically don't usually travel with they're students for the Vytal festival." Ozpin says as he tries to defuse the tension in the air "Well you know how I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood declares while he pours into his drink, "Besides with you hosting, I thought this would be a good time for us to catch up.", "While I do appericiate quality time between friends, however the small fleet outside has my concern." "well concern is the reason is what brought them here.", "I understand travel between kingdoms has been becoming increasingly difficult.", "Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men.", "We are in a time of peace, shows of power like this...are going to give off the wrong impression." "But what if Qrow said is true then-" "If what Qrow said was true then, then we will handle it tactfully...it the Vytal festival, a time to celebrate peace and unity, so I suggest you don't scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent.", "I'm just being cautious." "As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best hunters and huntresses we can." "Believe me, I am.", "Sure you are Ironwood" Watcher intrudes "Do you want to be put under arrest for harassing an officer? Nevermind I will just force your hand anyway and win no matter what it costs me." "Even an arm and a leg?" Watcher snickers "WHY YOU LITTLE." "Yeah come at me, that won't make me beat your ass any different then any other time" Watcher says as Omenus walks toward Watcher from behind Ironwood, "What the, how does something huge as that be all stealthy!" Ironwood jumps in surprise. "What happened here, a kurbow get the best of you huh Ironwood, how sad that you couldn't even notice a large dog in the room." "OZPIN, CONTROL YOUR STUDENT!", *sigh* "Watcher before you make James here try to kill you I suggest you leave." "Whatever." Watcher says as he and Omenus leave the office to go find Ruby and the gang.

 _ **'Beacon Library'**_

Team RWBY are in an intense game of Remnant: The Game until Omenus crawls out from under the table and knocking Blake and the table over freaking her out, "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" she yells "Omenus don't scare blake like that, even though it was funny." Watcher says coming out from behind a bookshelf, "Holy crap dud what is that?!" Jaune says from a nearby table with the rest of his team dumbfounded, "This is my companion, Omenus.", "HE IS SO CUTE!" Ruby says rushing to Omenus side and starts to pet him, "I gotta say that Zwei looks like a pup compared to him." "Oh please Omenus a just a tad bigger than Zwei when he was a pup." "You're joking right?!" "Nope." "But that mutt ruined our game and you're worried about how big it was when it was a baby!" Omenus looks at Weiss and snorts at her "Seriously get a leash for it!", "Yeah that's a nope. Omenus is an Omega Kurbow and won't be doing anything like wearing a collar and leash anytime soon." "Where did you get him! He is a big as a horse!", "Yep that's why he is called an Omega breed of Kurbow, he is as tall as he as burly." Watcher says as cat-like creature appears beside him. "NOW THERE IS A HUGE CAT TO!" Yang yells getting multiple hushes from the surrounding people. "Yep this is Checkers, she is a kavat, and a great stealth assistant. Anyway its time for you two to head back to the ship, no need to hide since people will most likely stay away, and remember what to do when you see Cardin." Watcher says with a evil smirk, "What do they do when they see Cardin?" "Scare the ever living shit out of him, duh." Watcher says as Omenus and Checkers leave, and not even a minute late they hear Cardin screaming in the background. "Anyway what are you guys up to?", "Well we WERE playing a game before Omenus ruined the game board and scared Blake to all hell and back.", "OH..sorry about that...", "Anyway Watcher, how is our little project coming along?" Ruby asks, "Its going great and is ready for a test drive Ruby." Watcher responds "SWEET LETS GO!" Ruby says as she tries to leave before Yang grabbed her cloak. "Alright what's this little project about?" Yang asks Ruby "Well you know that device that Watcher uses to fly around in right...well we made one that I would be able to fly with! So can I go test it now?!" Yeah, as long as we get to tag along." "fine.."

 _ **'Watcher's Hanger'**_

"Meet us out in the front of school alright?" Watcher tells everyone but Ruby, "Fine, but don't take to long!" Weiss replies. "Lets go to the launch bay Rubes." "YES, FINALLY!" Ruby says as she and Watcher enter the Orbiter and it takes off for the courtyard. "I just realized we could've dropped them off there...oh well" Watcher says, "Ready Ruby?", "OH yeah Watch!", "Watch?" "It's my nickname for you. Sorta." "Oh cool...anyway you locked into place Ruby?" "Yep!" "Then lets test out the Calibrations on this thing!" Watcher says as he switches to Harrow and locks into his own Arch-wing. "Flight test one! Flying Rose Mk.1 ready for Launch!", "We are ready to go Ordis, Launch us NOW!" _"Of course Operator and it seems a lot of people have gathered to see what going on."_ "Then lets give them a show." Watcher says as they are launched out and him and Ruby start to fly around Beacon catching the eyes of everyone on campus, including Ironwood and Ozpin, "OZ PLEASE TELL ME HE DID NOT GIVE ONE OF THOSE FLYING MACHINES TO A STUDENT!" "Well he did James and they seem to be doing quite fine as well..." Ozpin replies  
"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Ruby yells out while the race through Beacon, "Ruby lets head to the others now alright so we can test the Idle transformation for our arch-wings!" Watcher says to Ruby, "Ok!.". Watcher and Ruby float down to the group and land with the arch-wings folding into a backpack-like object that is floating behind them with small objects on the shoulders to keep them attached. "THAT, WAS AWESOME RUBY! WHEN DID YOU START THIS!" Yang yells out "About the same time he first showed it to us at the docks" Ruby says as she sees Ozpin and General Ironwood approaching them "Hello Miss. Rose, you and MR. Prime put on quite the show for everyone at Beacon today." "Oh why than-" "Ms. Rose I'm going to have to confiscate your flying device, same for you.", "Uhhh... Why?" "So WE can better protect Remnant. NOT This person here." "Don't give it to him ok Ruby, he just wants all of my tech along with my Frames." "AND who are YOU to say that to me?!" "Same person who had there dog sneak up on you General." "You...", "Lets get out of here Ruby, I want to make your arch-wing able to be used with crescent rose in mid-air."

 _ **'Later: team RWBY's Dorm'**_

Team RWBY enters the Dorm to find Blake already here and getting ready to leave. "Stop" Weiss says to Blake before she can leave, "Lately you have been quiet, anti-social and moody." "Uhh have you meet Blake?" Yang questions "And I get its kind your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us if something was wrong. SO BLAKE BELLADONNA! WHAT. IS WRONG!" Weiss says as she jumps onto a chair and points at Blake. She puts the chair back and quickly goes back to where she was. "I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake responds, "You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asks Blake "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." "Ozpin told us not to worry, between the police and the Huntsman in sure they can handle it-" "WELL IM NOT! They don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake interrupts Yang. "Ok, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom I'm sure the three of you think all ready to go out and apprehend these nier-do-wells." Weiss explains "But let me be the voice of reason here again, we're students, we're not ready to handle this sort of situation." "Well yeah but-" "We're not Ready!" "AND WE MAY NEVER BE READY! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there somewhere planning their next move and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready, or not!", "Ok, allinfavortheyoungesthunteressestosingle-handlelytakedownandbringdownacorrputorganizationconspiringagainstthekingdomofVale...say I." "YES!", "I suppose we have nothing better." "Alright we're in this together." Blake says as they start to hatch a plan. "OH NO! I LEFT MY GAME IN THE LIBRARY!" Ruby yells out, "We are doomed..." Weiss says

 **AND BOOM! Chapter 5 is complete and we are starting to get to the good action scenes of the story!**

 **And with Ruby's own arch-wing. It is basically a modified Elytron with Rubys color scheme and is much smaller due to her weighing less than a Tenno's Warframe.**

 **If you have any questions, comments or concerns please fell free to PM me at anytime and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**

 **PEACE OUT MAH DUDES!**


End file.
